Under Investigation
by savemethedeets101
Summary: Katherine has worked at the BAU for two years. She's a genius with the social skills of an ant and the profiling skills of no one else. So what happens when her life takes a sudden turn for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Katherine Prescott. I'm twenty-four years old and I'm also a certified genius. I grew up in small town America and moved to the east coast when I was fourteen. I graduated from my high school when I was eleven. From there, I studied psychology, philosophy, sociology, and criminology. I knew what I wanted to be from a young age and there was no changing my mind. Now, I work where I have always wanted to, at the BAU in D.C. It wasn't my first day there. I had been there for two years and nothing much had changed. I met some of the best people there and I loved them all like family. But there is one in particular that I loved most of all. He's my best friend, and my boyfriend. Both he and I have the social skills of an ant and the IQ's to do anything we really wanted to. The thing was, neither one of us wanted to change a thing.

I tapped my pencil gently against my elbow as I daydreamed. This was an every day occurrence I couldn't help.

"What are you thinking about today baby girl?" I was brought out of my trance by my co-worker Derek Morgan. This was also an every day occurrence.

"My life. From Iowa to here. From Penn State to here." I smiled and stretched.

"It doesn't seem to be effecting you too much, so it must not be that bad of a daydream." Morgan grinned cheekily and I flung a pencil at him.

"It would help more if you weren't such a cheeky bastard." I laughed and watched him walk away.

Hotch came down from his office and asked everyone to the meeting room in two minutes. I found Spencer where I normally find him, making his daily popcorn lunch. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the conference room.

"But the popcorn?" He cried with grief. I let go of him and sighed.

"Go get your popcorn." Spencer smiled greedily and kissed my cheek before running off like the little kid he is. I took a seat where I normally sat and kept a space open where Spencer would sit within the next two seconds. Luckily, we still had a minute to spare.

"Thanks for letting me get the popcorn." He smiled with popcorn kernels in his teeth.

"Thanks for practically ripping my arm off to get to it." I said sarcastically and kissed him.

"You guys are weird." Prentiss commented. I rolled my eyes like I normally did. JJ walked in and we all became quiet.

"New case in Minneapolis. Six families murdered within the last month. The police are desperate and we're their last resort as of right now. These are pictures of the last murder." JJ pushed her remote and pictures appeared on the screen. "Each family that has been murdered has been left with a message, each saying something different. Minneapolis police haven't been able to connect the message to anything but it seems they all go together. The MO has been the same for each murder." JJ showed us pictures of the messages.

"That looks like French." Spencer remarked. I shook my head.

"No, the combination of words would be in a different order if it were French. Possibly Italian. They have the same letter combinations but the collaboration of words is out of order." I studied the picture for a moment.

"Can you translate?" Rossi asked me.

"Looks like, 'The message to find the open door.'" I saw Spencer stare at me. "I needed a side study, it was either Italian or Creative Writing.""Is there a possibility he's of Italian descent?" Hotch threw out there.

"There's a possibility. Italian isn't an often used language in the United States, it's hard to find a teacher for it." Spencer said.

"How do we know it's a 'he'?" I asked aloud, knowing the answer. I held my hand over Spencer's mouth so he wouldn't say anything.

"Because a woman doesn't have the strength to keep going on a string of murders like this, unless she's a psychotic or seeking revenge. Which we don't know so we can't determine the sex." I admired Emily's answer.

"Why do you keep testing us like that?" Rossi asked.

"Just to keep you on your toes. You know it works. The mind is often confused by the wit it receives." I said very philosophically.

"Okay everyone, wheels up in twenty minutes." Hotch said. We all were dismissed and I went out to the car to grab Spencer's and my suitcase. I brought them back up and handed Spencer's to him and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Why don't you let me answer those questions?" He caught up to me and grabbed a hold of my hand as we walked to the airbase where the plane was waiting.

"Because, I know you know the answers but I don't want the others to know you know because they'll be searching you for my answers." I laughed at the many 'knows'.

"You're a genius of your own kind, you know that right?" I nodded my head and we boarded the plane. I saw JJ's laptop and noticed that Garcia was waiting for someone to notice her.

"Hey hun, what you got for me?" I asked, curious.

"Hey Katherine. So supposedly, the families all lived in a higher part of society. I pin pointed their locations on a map to see if I could find a pattern and I noticed it's the start of a letter." Garcia brought up the map she had been pin pointing on. It was the beginning round-about of an 'O'.

" 'Open Door'." I repeated. "We have to catch this guy before he finishes his phrase." I said aloud. "Can you pin point the next location where the letter keeps going?" She smiled.

"You know it K. I'll be back in a flash." The wallpaper on JJ's computer showed again and I went to put my bag down.

"This might be an easier case then we thought." Hotch sighed and rubbed his eyes for a moment.

Hotch continued to brief us on the case as the flight went on. Finally, we arrived at the Minneapolis airport and landed smoothly on the ground. Morgan's phone started to ring and he answered it. I immediately knew who it was just by the look on his face. There was a reason I did this job.

"Garcia says the next house is 1342 North Center St. She said it looks like it belongs to Kirsten Wheeler." Morgan said after he hung up.

"Let's go save some lives people." I said, very determined.

We settled into our hotel before we went anywhere. We made a stop at the police station and told them what we had found. They immediately sent officers to the house to tell the family what was going on. I was relieved to know that they had a chance of surviving.

"Katherine. We have a problem." Rossi said to me.

"What's going on?" I said. The look on Rossi's face scared me. "They were already dead weren't they?" I said. His head hung low and my fist hit the desk. "Damn it." I swore quietly.

"We're having Garcia find the next house. The police are sending officers already. This family has a chance of surviving. The best thing you can do now, Katherine, is wait it out." Hotch said, coming into the conversation. "They're going to be okay."

I nodded my head.

I wasn't going anywhere until I knew what was going on. Within the next hour and a half, we had heard back from the police that the family had evacuated the house and the officers were waiting for the guy in suspect. Now was my time to suit up. I threw on a bulletproof vest and grabbed my gun and eyewear. Along with the whole team, we made our way to the house and immediately got out. Spencer and I did what we always did whenever both of us were in danger of getting hurt. We were both well protected but there was always a chance. I pressed my thumb against his and I knew then that it was going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the house and cleared most of the rooms upstairs before we went into the basement of the house. There was a light on in the backroom of the basement. Clearly, someone hadn't evacuated or someone was already here before police arrived. Morgan kicked in the door and walked in and told the guy that was sitting at the desk that we were the FBI and he should put his hands up.

Morgan cuffed him and helped him stand up while Hotch read him his rights. He was confused and didn't know what was going on.

We put him into a police car and brought him back to the precinct. We let him sit in the interrogation room for a while before Rossi stepped in and Morgan stepped in.

We all listened to the conversation that was going on. It was obvious he didn't understand what was going on.

"You told us your name was James Greenwald." Rossi said. The suspect nodded and started speaking rapidly about why he didn't know he was here and why they arrested him. "Mr. Greenwald! We need to ask you questions first before you can ask us questions." James shut his mouth and nodded silently without another word. "Now. Are you of Italian descent James?" He nodded his head again.

"My mother is a full-blooded Italian. She grew up in Italy and taught me everything about the culture."

"Does that include learning the language? And being able to speak it?" Morgan asked. James nodded his head.

"Mr. Greenwald, we have reason to believe you are committing a series of murders that are involved in the neighborhood we found you in.""What? That's crazy. I wouldn't murder anyone! Why would you think that?" He shouted at Morgan and Rossi.

"Because you fit the profile PERFECTLY!" Rossi threw down the profile that JJ had given to the media. He and Morgan then walked out of the room. We watched the suspect suffer as he read through the profile, occasionally turning the page. After a few moments, Spencer and I walked in.

"Hi Mr. Greenwald. This is Dr. Reid, I'm Dr. Prescott. We're here to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?" I had learned to be calm with criminals that didn't know they had done anything.

"If it's all right with you, I'm going to speaking with you in Italian. Just remember, you have been read your rights. Anything you say can and will be used against you." He nodded again. This seemed too simple. "Mr. Greenwald, hai commesso questi omicidi?"

He bowed his head and nodded. "C'è più organi che dovremmo sapere?" He shook his head. "Sei l'ammissione ai crimini allora?" James nodded his head once again. I looked at Spencer and he saw in my eyes that it was time for us to leave.

I walked out with Spencer trailing behind.

"What'd you speak to him in Italian for?" Prentiss asked.

"Suspects that have learned another language first are more likely to admit crimes they have committed in that language." Spencer answered.

The police then took him away and we were set to go back home. We boarded the plane and sat down in our designated chairs. I sat where I usually did, by Reid. I almost instantly fell asleep, even though I hadn't done much that day. I slept almost the whole plane ride before I was awoken by Spencer.

"Hey sweetheart. We're almost there. And Hotch wants to talk to you before we land." I nodded and groggily rubbed my eyes and felt a pressure on my lips as I was kissed by Spencer. "You're beautiful." He said simply, before walking away. I smiled to myself and got up to go sit next to Hotch.

"Katherine. I wanted to talk to you about your current position on this team." And panic set in. I was destroyed. I didn't want to lose my job, not yet.

"Are you? Are you firing me?" I looked deep into Hotch's eyes and saw the sadness. He shook his head no.

"I'm not firing you. Strauss had given me no reason to fire you." I sighed in relief, that was really good to hear. "Actually, she wants me to promote you, but only if you want to be promoted." My eyes widened. "The FBI is setting up a new office in your home state and they wanted you to head it, since you know more about the surroundings there then most people who work for the FBI." I shook my head.

"I can't take that Hotch. I can't leave you guys behind. I would lose so much if I moved back there. I'm not leaving Quantico." I said, pretty set in stone. He smiled at me and nodded his head.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say. This team is pretty set in their ways and we'd hate to lose you." Then I did something most people wouldn't do for Hotch. I hugged him.

"I'd hate to lose you guys." I said when I pulled away. Hotch looked pretty stunned and I left to go join Spencer. His eyes followed me, asking me what that was all about. I told him what Hotch had offered me and why I'd turned it down.

"I wanna have a life with you Spence. You're my best friend and there's no changing that." I placed a hand on the side of his face and kissed him again.

"I'm really glad you're saying that because I've been really nervous about this all day and I didn't know if I'd be able to do this." He hung his head low and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Katherine Marie Prescott. I can't see my life without you and if I didn't have you, I don't know if I'd be able to find a love like yours again. I want to be able to wake up every morning and see your beautiful face, even if one hair is out of place." Tears were rolling down the sides of my face now. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?" I clenched my hands together and nodded my answer. Spencer was close to tears now and he shook as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger.


End file.
